Lips of An Angel
by Karriaina
Summary: Ed's got his mind on someone, someone so perfect he thinks they have to be an angel... Elricest, duh.


Heh. Elricest is just too easy to write. Inspirations: Lips of an Angel by Hinder. Love that song.

Karriaina

With Alphonse back in a human body, Ed found himself staring at him. Watching him. Watching his lips while he talked, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. Watching his eyes sparkle and wishing it was the sight of him that made them glitter like that, two hazel-grey stars. Ed sat at the second-story window of the guest room he and Al stared back at Winry's house, watching his brother run around with Den. Watching his long hair, almost longer than his own, shine in the light, like strands of something golden, so perfect, Ed thinks he looks like an angel.

He plays with the edges of his own hair, long, so long he had difficult putting it in a braid with his one automail arm, hence, it was down, reaching the middle of his back. Al looks up at him, all innocent and happy, and motions for his older brother to come down and play with him. Ed grins and jumps out the window, landing harmlessly in the soft, dewy grass.

Winry confronts him after supper, corners him in the work area for his daily tune-up. "Spill it Ed. Who are you in love with?" Ed sputters and tries to get away, alas, Winry is armed and makes that a point, so, nursing his now (severely) injured head, he sat on the workbench, speaking in a low, tormented tone.

"This person...they always seem to know what I'm thinking, they know how to pick me up when I'm sad, and they know me better than I know myself." Winry blinks, wondering who could know Ed so well. He hadn't settled down in Risenbool that long ago. "Spill it, Ed." She raises her wrench, threatening. "Who is she?" Ed looks so close to crying, she worries for him. His voice comes out, strained and full of stress.

"Him, Winry. It's Al."

Winry doesn't say a word, all day, the day after he tells her. She looks up at the elder Elric, blushes, before sneaking a peek at the younger. Al felt jittery the whole day, watching his brother, and Winry, and worries that maybe his brother doesn't care about him.

His older brother, the one who saved his life, so many times before. Gave him a metal body when his own was taken away, gave him flesh and blood back as soon as he could. Sacrificed everything for him. Al looks up, peeking at his brother's eyes, so golden, fire-intense with any emotion on the world, so golden and beautiful, the color of his hair. His brother, his thinks, is perfect. Like an angel.

* * *

This time, it's Al Winry corners, while the younger boy was on the way to the bathroom. She grabs his arm in her inhuman, vise-like grip, and Al winces. She pulls him into her bedroom, sets him down on the bed, and looks down at him.

"Your brother _loves_ you, Al."Al stares, surprised, blinking. His brother...loves him? It makes no sense, not yet. Winry glares, taking his silence for something negative.

"What about you Al? Do you?" Does he what? Then it dawns on him, slowly, and he bolts, heading towards his and Ed's room. Winry grins, and slinks down the hall after him.

She deserves to listen in, anyways.

* * *

Al hesitates outside the door, confused. Inside, it sounds like someones...sobbing? Puzzled, he opens the door, then freezes, amazed at what he's seeing.

His brother, his beautiful, perfect brother, sits on a chair, facing the window, tears running down his tanned face, strands of golden hair sticking to the salty liquid. Al gasps, kneeling down to his brother, reaching up and touching his shoulders.

"Edward." Ed looks at his brother, like he has never looked at him before, amazed at how sweet one word could sound coming from the right person. That one word, his name, it sounded like it came from the lips of an angel. He stares at his brother, disbelieving as the (taller, a small part of his brain notes) boy stands up and pulls Ed to his chest.

Al buries his face into that soft, golden hair, inhaling deeply the scent of his brother. Oil, metal, and something sweet, like sweat and candy. Ed trembles, looks up at his brother, lips parted and he whispered.

"Alphonse..." Al smiles, look down at his brother. That word, it makes his knees almost feel weak, like it was something he had been waiting to hear his whole life. His brother's mouth opens a little further, as if he had more to say, but those words would have fallen on deaf ears. If they had even made it out of his mouth.

Truth told the words were smothered by lips, not his own, but his brother's, kissing and loving and _Oh my God_, Ed felt complete. He wraps his arms around his brother's shoulders, pulling him closer to himself, feeling his brother's arms around his waist and he thinks that this is heaven.

He feels that this is heaven, lip to lip with an angel. Alphonse couldn't agree any more.


End file.
